


It’s called: Freefall

by Error_Evan_not_found



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: It’s called: FreefallFig - Called to the devil and the devil did comeGorgug- I said to the devil, "devil do you like drums?Riz - Some day's end when I need a few friendsAdaine - You could let it all go, you could let it all goFabian - Keep about your wits man, keep about your witsKristen - Anyway, you say you're too busy saving everybody else to save yourselfKnow yourself and who you came in with
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It’s called: Freefall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I finally upload this even though it’s been done for two months, yes, am I gonna finish the others, maybe, but at least I can say what the other lyric matchups are, also you should go listen to the song because it’s just really fucking good (it’s called: freefall by rainbow kitten surprise)

Her dad wasn’t there, not really. Sure she had Gilear and he was great when she was growing up. But he left, called her a monster and left. 

He was a great father when they thought he was her father. And since now he wasn’t did that make everything he ever did fake, does that negate the love he used to feel for her?

So she locks her heart away and she shuts her mom out, this was her fault anyways. Maybe if she had told Gilear he would have left sooner, then it would be just her and mom. And she wouldn’t have to feel the abandonment of the man she though was her dad.

And then she found Gorthalax, and she fixed her relationship with Gilear, and her mom. And she had two dads and a mom. Then once Kalvaxis was defeated she had three moms and three dads technically. And she had siblings, Adaine, Kristen, Fabian, Riz, even Gorgug even though his parents didn’t couple up with any of her parents. She still considered them all a big family.

Sometimes she’d wonder if that’d last, like what if something happens and everyone leaves her again. 

But then she looks at Jawbone and her mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. Adaine’s sprawled on the couch reading. Gorgugs got his drumsticks sticking out of his pocket as him and Fabian wrestle on the floor. Kristen sits with her legs tangled up with Trackers and they chat about Yes? Riz has a cup of coffee in his hands and has a mini conspiracy board laid out on the ground. Sklonda is looking at Gorthalax with love in her eyes as he talks to Riz about the board. Gilear and Hillarial are sitting on another couch, speaking in elven and Hillarial is sipping a sparkling water. 

A year ago she felt like she didn’t have a family anymore, and now it was growing with every day.


End file.
